CUANDO LA LIEBRE PILLO A LA TORTUGA!
by saoricl
Summary: EL SIEMPRE SE ENCERRÓ EN SU MUNDO POR MIEDO A SALIR LASTIMADO A CAUSA DE SU DIFERENCIA, HASTA QUE LA CONOCIÓ A ELLA, Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE CUANDO EL AMOR LLEGA, LLEGA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO INCLUSO EN HALLOWEEN JUNTOS A LOS PEORES DISFRACES "Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"


"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son todos de CLAMP

- Te digo que fue el único que conseguí!

- Pero no me gusta, no quiero usarlo! Decía un joven 17 años gesticulando con sus manos

- VAMOS creo que te ves bien, Shaoran! , dejó su amigo aguantando una carcajada, además Halloween es hoy y era lo único que quedaba…era eso o ir de Adán!- Eriol no aguanto más y empezo a reir como loco.

**¿De tortuga? ¿Su disfraz tenía que ser de una tortuga? ¡Oh, vamos! Él quería conquistarla, no hacer que se muriera de la risa en su cara**, tal cual lo hacía su amigo Eriol, Shaoran creía que todo estaba en su contra... primera vez se sentía atraído por una chica, y no cualquiera, era la más hermosa y agradable que conocía, realmente quería gustarle. Pero según él, tenía todas las de perder porque ella no sabía que existía, nunca había estado cerca de ella, además del pequeño detalle de nunca haber hablado con ella…o con ninguna persona en el mundo porque era MUDO!

Eso lo hacía ser extremadamente tímido en el colegio, a excepción de su grupo de amigos, hay era encantador, alegre, conversador... claro con las manos, además de ser muy atlético, era un gran artista marcial preparado por su propio padre. Pero fuera de su mundo, él se sentía un cero a la izquierda, no se relacionaba y no llamaba la atención, lo prefería así, odiaba que lo vieran con pena por no hablar.

- deja tranquilo a Xaolang!- dijo su amiga Mei Ling- además te ves genial, le ponemos un antifaz y decimos jejeje que jajajaja que eres una tortuga ninja mutante JAJAJAJAJA perdon pero es que no me puedo aguantar! -la chica carcajeaba junto a Eriol.

- con amigos asi para que quiero enemigos! - se quejó Shaoran.

Para Shaoran su plan de vida iba bien, hasta que apareció ella…Sakura Kinomoto, la mujer más hermosa que había visto, y por la que haría el ridiculo más grande de su vida.

El día que llegó a su clase algo en el cambio para siempre, ella era agradable, y siempre saludaba con una sonrisa…incluso a él! Él quien nadie ve porque no existe para el resto del curso! A menos que sea para molestarlo, o robarle el dinero o lanzarlo al water! Esa fue la primera vez que deseo decir un HOLA, por su propia boca.

Desde entonces se transformó en su admirador secreto, siempre pendiente de ella, de verla almorzar, en gimnasia, en los pasillos. Eriol le decía que le hablara, pero su miedo era más grande, Mei su gran amiga, lo apoyaba, le decía que él era una persona asombrosa, muy guapo, siempre y cuando se sacara esos lentes poto botella que ocupaba para no llamar la atención, y se sacara esos chalecos de abuelito que tanto usaba.

Un día en literatura, vieron el libro de Cyrano de Bergerac, un hombre narigón que estaba enamorado de su prima y ella de otro hombre y Cyrano le recitaba poemas en nombre del otro bajo de su ventana, ocultando su feo rostro, todas en la clase quedaron maravilladas con la historia diciendo lo romántico que era pero que ni de muerte se quedarían con el narigón, todas menos una... Sakura quien dijo que un hombre vale por lo que es no por como luce... fue ahí cuando se decidió ¿pero cómo? El no podía recitarle poemas bajo su ventana, por qué no hablaba y menos hablar en clases. Entonces su madre le dio la idea de escribir cartas, tal cual lo hizo su padre Hien en su tiempo de enamorados.

Así fue como empezaron un ir y venir de cartas, al principio eran poemas sobre ella, luego Sakura se atrevió a contestarle, contándole cosas de su vida junto a su familia y del por qué llego a Hong Kong. Un día en clase de informática, se atrevieron a usar el chat por primera vez, tornándose las conversaciones más íntimas.

Shaoran estaba en el cielo, no podía creer que Sakura además de bella, fuera tan inteligente y cálida, pero cada vez que ella le pedía que se conocieran el declinaba, LE DABA TERROR..., cómo enfrentarse ante ella sin poder decir una palabra, además, ella quería escuchar su voz, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea! Aceptó la última invitación de Sakura, la de juntarse en la fiesta de halloween que ofrecía la amiga de ella Tomoyo. El planeo todo el encuentro...iría con un disfraz que le tapara la cara, así si fallaba algo nadie lo reconocería, y no se sentiría mas humillado, bajaría a su celular la aplicación de voz que usaba en su computador, pero tenía que hacer algo para que esta no sonara tan robótica, y como a él se le daba muy bien la programación, paso toda la semana encerrado, mejorando la voz por una normal. Solo tenía un gran problema, se le había olvidado arrendar un disfraz y la fiesta era ese día!

**Flash Back...**

- que hago...que hago...

-De acuerdo, aquí tengo la lista de todas las tiendas de disfraces en esta área- dijo Mei ling entregándoles las lista - iremos por separado así lo haremos rápido, al primero que lo encuentre nos llama y regresamos...ok

-Ok, pero tiene que ser verde?- preguntaba Eriol.

-Sí, yo tengo voy de verde y ella de café, pero recuerden tiene que ser un disfraz con el cual no me reconozcan, me debe cubrir toda la cara!- hablo Shao con su nueva voz.

-HUUYYY que sensual voz, Xao Lang!, ajustada especialmente para tu Sakurita ! jajajaja- decía Eriol con sorna.

-vete a la MIERDA! - respondió el castaño rojo

-Ok chicos, dejen su cotorreo y a correr, y XAo, me debes una grande...yo debería estar arreglándome para mi amore!

-creeme, que con lo que te pongas te veras linda y Taichi se sorprenderá, el está loco por ti!- comento su amigo

-adulador, lo dices para que te ayude con mas ganas!

-y funciona...?

-si... vamos - y los 3 amigos se despidieron

2 horas después Eriol avisaba que había encontrado el único disfraz que cubría lo que Shaoran pedía, y solo quedaba una hora para la fiesta, así que todos se dirigieron a la casa del castaño para verlo, llevándose la sorpresa de ser un GRAN disfraz de tortuga!

-pero qué es eso? - dijeron ambos chicos al ver la gran cabeza de tortuga.

-un disfraz verde, que te cubre por completo...y el único que encontré después de recorrer 10 tiendas!- esto último lo dijo con reproche.

-bueno si es verde!- dijo Mei- y grande!

-y yo que quería de linterna verde!- dijo con decepción el joven con su lenguaje a señas

**Tiempo real**

- perdón Xao, pero te ves tannn lindo! si mi madre te viera te contrata para el cumple de mi hermanito!- decía su amiga al punto de llanto y tratando de pararse- ok amigos yo me voy a arreglar. Nos vemos aquí, a las 21.30 ok

Mey noto que su amigo tortuga caminaba raro, por lo que prefirió saber qué le pasaba.

-Xao te lastimaste el pie que caminas tan raro?

-No, lo que pasa...no nada no pasa nada olvídalo- dijo con su voz electrónica

-Algo te pasa, amigo vamos dilo de una vez!- le reclamo el de ojos oscuros

-lo que pasa..es que el traje me queda muy grande de la entrepierna y me lastima...bueno hay mismo...- dijo el castaño rojo de la vergüenza

-(O.o) -

-pero no importa tendré que aguantarme, o tal vez sea una señal para que no valla y me quede a morir solo en mi casa- dijo totalmente desanimado- ya son muchas este día mejor me quedo.

-HOMBRES! siempre ahogándose en un vaso de agua- reclamo Mei- si tanto te molesta usa esto- le dijo pasándole un leotardo verde que sacó de su mochila- son de mi clase de ballet, con esto solucionamos el problema y te veras mejor que con esos bombachos, y lucirás tus lindas piernas.

-... no puedo usar eso son de mujer!-

-y quien tiene que saberlo- habló Eriol- además encuentro que las "mallitas" te quedan mejor con el caparazón.

El grupo de amigos término de alistarse para su fabulosa experiencia de Halloween.

En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente en la casa de Tomoyo Daidoji, hija de una gran familia de empresarios en el área del entretenimiento se llevaba a cabo otra catástrofe

-hay dios y ahora que hago Tomoyo, quede de usar un disfraz en tono café por que lo único que tenia era ese de liebre, pero está arruinado y no tengo otro- decía la hermosa castaña de ojos verdes mientras veía la gran quemadura de plancha sobre su disfraz - que voy a ser tenía tantas ilusiones de ver a mi Cyrano de una vez por todas!

-no te preocupes lo solucionaremos- decía una joven de bellos ojos violetas mientras revisaba un mensaje en su celular - además no me gustaba como te quedaba, Halloween es para hacer cualquier disfraz sexy y atrevido y ese no tenía ninguna de las 2

-pero era tan lindo, y es raro estoy segura de haber apagado la plancha?

-Sakurita, eres muy despistada seguro no la desenchufamos. No te preocupes tengo una idea increíble, fácil, rápida y te verás muy sexy y en el tono café que tanto quieres!

-me da miedo tu mirada...- cada vez que Tomoyo la miraba así, Sakura termina con algún extraño traje que la pelinegra se las arreglaba para que usara y luego le sacaba infinidades de fotos.

Sakura quería a Tomoyo, pero debía reconocer que nunca había tenido una amiga tan especial y extraña como ella.

- nada de miedos, quieres una liebre, pues liebre será...pero con mi estilo personal!- no por nada Tomoyo se encargó de quemar ese ridículo disfraz en una pequeña distracción de su amiga, no permitirá que tan ansiado día lo arruinara con ese disfraz, no su amiga tenía que verse hermosa.- tomaremos partes de tu disfraz para hacer otro y algo de mi guardarropa personal para darle un toque chic!

-pero To...- Tomoyo le tapó la boca a su amiga y la miró directo a los ojos

-Mira Sakura, te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, eres hermosa simpática pero tu gusto en ropa es HORROROSO! sin mencionar el de hombres, mira que gustarte los lente de LI! si son horribles!y encontrarlo "INTERESANTE", por dios el hombre es un ratón de biblioteca...nunca habla, nunca se defiende, y nunca hace nada, estoy segura que si se sacara esos lentes y mostrara un poco de personalidad sería un tipo agradable, pero nunca muestra interés en nada...- Tomoyo tomo aire porque esto aún no acababa- ahora con el tema de tu CYRANO! eso es hombre, llevamos semanas hablando de él, y por fin se atreven a conocerse, estoy segura que es un hombre interesante y muy conectado a su alma, todo lo que te escribe es hermoso, y ya estoy cansada de ver que no hagan nada, y no voy a permitir que lo eches a perder usando un traje tan ridículo como ese!- la joven tenía la cara roja después de hablar tanto sin respirar- estamos claro, amiga!

-s...si.- Sakura quedó sin palabras

-ok empecemos, mira que solo nos queda una hora y tengo que dejarte preciosa!

Tomoyo, tomo unos pantalones capris cafés elasticados, un corsé en el tono, corto la piel del disfraz improvisando una chaqueta corta de cola, y las orejas, y le puso piel a unos guantes de encaje, tomó unos tacones a juego, y voila! un sexy traje de liebre vio la luz, Sakura se miraba en el espejo y no podía creer que su amiga creara eso en solo media hora!

-ahora solo unos pequeños detalles, maquillaje y estarás lista para tu poeta narigón!

-amiga es increíble, me encanta!

ambas jóvenes terminaron de arreglarse para estar listas para su fiesta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_VAMOS PASEN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, PASEN A UNA NOCHE DE MISTERIO Y DIVERSIÓN, PASEN POR EL TUNEL DEL TERROR, JUNTO A SUS PAREJAS Y VEAN SI PUEDEN SALIR JUNTOS... VEAN LOS MEJORES DISFRACES! PASEN PASEN JAJAJAAJA "_

Una tétrica cara de payaso diabólico, hablaba a través de una gran pantalla en la entrada de la discoteque donde se realizaba la fiesta, invitando a la gente a pasar una noche de miedo increíble...

-wow! esto esta súper, mira Taichi los disfraces!- decía emocionada May Ling -.

-más me gusta tu disfraz, te ves linda! - le respondía su novio, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en sus labios- ese estilo de pirata es sexy, ya hasta te robaste mi corazon...

-ya tortolitos, no muestren pan frente a los pobres, además están bloqueando la entrada, y aquí mi amigo necesita mucho espacio para pasar- decía Eriol que venía disfrazado de Harry Potter junto la tortuga.

-pobre tu Eriol?, si llevas días mensajeandote no se con quien, ya ni sueltas el celular...qué pasa?- los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando a la tortuga que hablaba con su profunda voz.

-Xaolang, cómo puedes hablar si no estás escribiendo en tu celular?- pregunto su amiga

-Ahh esta cool, verdad?, trabaje junto a un programa especial para mudos, y lo mejore, uso mi celular conectado a este guante, y al mover mis manos, el programa lo interpreta y dice la palabra se llama Magic Glove, lo bueno que con el disfraz puedo ocultar bien los cables.- les contó el castaño

-definitivamente eres un nerd, amigo! - le decía Eriol golpeando su espalda- ok entremos antes de que llegues tarde a tu cita, Cyrano de Bergerac...

Dentro era una locura, la decoración, los trajes de los camareros zombies, las bailarinas todo era de primera calidad y la música era una mezcla de música electrónica junto a temas de conocidas películas de terror, junto a una gran marea de gente, todo el instituto había asistido. Y a pesar de toda la gente en la vio, hay junto a su amiga, hasta que la perdió de vista por culpa de un tipo vestido de linterna verde que chocó con él.

-Tomoyo...TOMOYO!quieres dejar ese celular llevas semanas pegadas a él, parece como si tuvieras nov...TIENES NOVIO! y no me lo contaste! pero amiga por qué? -

-shhh cállate!, y no, no tengo novio, creo...es solo alguien con quien he tenido mayor contacto últimamente y bueno descubrí que era más interesante de lo que creía, solo eso.

-pero, como no me lo contaste, yo aquí hablando de mis cosas y tu no me decías nada no es justo!- reclamaba la castaña haciendo un puchero.

-pero a mí me encanta ayudarte y vestirte y hacer cosas contigo, y me muero por verte con tu admirador, así que después hablamos de eso y ahora concentrémonos en encontrarlo ok...además creo que ya sé donde esta!

-DONDE! - dijo acercándose a la baranda del balcón donde estaban- no veo nada con estas luces

-hay junto a la barra de la entrada-

Justo en ese momento fue cuando Shao chocó con el otro muchacho y Sakura en vez de ver a la tortuga solo vio a quien iba de linterna verde

-ya lo vi, lo vi- y salió corriendo a su encuentro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-oye ten cuidado...- el joven miró a Shaoran- tortuga, o es que eres muy lento para moverte.- los amigos del joven celebraban todo lo que él decía- oye te estoy hablando lerdo...hey idiota mira botaste mi bebida pagamela!

Shao ni siquiera lo escucho, tenía toda su atención en tratar de volver a ver a Sakura, pero no la encontró, fue cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que lo mandó al suelo llevándose con él a un camarero con su bandeja llena de bebidas, y provocando la risa de todos los presentes. Cuando el castaño pudo ver quién lo empujó vio que era Feng, su matón personal, aquel que siempre lo tiraba al excusado cuando no tenía dinero para quitarle, pero no esta noche, tal vez sería la máscara, tal vez fue porque sabía que vería a Sakura o tal vez ya lo tenía cansado, pero algo se apoderó de él, y por primera vez no quiso pasar desapercibido y prefirió defenderse.

-dejalo tranquilo Feng!- grito Mai LIng al ver a su amigo en el suelo- fuiste tu quien chocó con el...- Mai cayó al ver que Shaoran la tomó del brazo y le dijo _" ya no más"_

-pues no me importaría "meterme "contigo si lo prefieres, May, me imagino que tu novio universitario tiene que haberte enseñado muy buenos truc...- Feng quedo con la palabra en la boca gracias al gran puño de Shaoran, que al escuchar hablar mal de su amiga no aguanto más.

-no quiero que te metas más con mis amigos, entendiste, tu problema es solo conmigo!- el chico estaba furioso.

Feng era el capitán del equipo de básquet del instituto y bien conocido por sus peleas, pero Shaoran después de aguantarlo tantas veces conocía muy bien sus movimientos

-ya verás maldito, nadie me humilla...- dijo mientras lanzaba una serie de golpes que ni siquiera tocaron a la graciosa tortuga, que los esquivaba con una precisión increíble. haciendo enfurecer más a Feng. Uno de los amigos de este se acercó a Shao con la intención de empujarlo, pero este se dio cuenta y lo uso como apoyo para darle una gran patada voladora a Feng quien caía lentamente al suelo justo en el momento exacto en que la castaña entraba en escena y dando un gran grito que dejó a todos mudos.

-No cyrano, cyrano, dime que estas bien- dijo Sakura acercándose a él para ver su estado, pero cuando se acercó el antifaz del inconsciente se cayó revelando su rostro, decepcionado totalmente a la joven- ahh es solo el bruto de Feng, no puede ser mi Cyrano, por lo menos ruego por qué no lo sea. - dijo en voz alta.

Tomoyo quien ya estaba al lado de su amiga, noto a la enorme tortuga tras de ella

-bueno Sakurita, el no es el único vestido de verde aquí- dijo apuntando hacia Shaoran

-a qué te refieres...ohhhh una tortuga...verde...

-Hola- dijo el joven tímidamente- yo soy Cyrano

-hola...lindo disfraz- respondió la castaña

-"rayos sabía que no le gustaría"- pensó Shaoran- si bueno, fue el único que encontré-

-no en serio me encanta, tanto como escuchar tu voz.- Shaoran se puso nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, para suerte de él sus amigos salieron al rescate.

-qué tal si invitas a Sakura a bailar y yo invito a su amiga, así pueden romper el hielo!- dijo Eriol

-es una excelente idea pediré que pongan algo suave y así pueden conocerse mejor. -acotó Tomoyo, mientras tomaba del brazo a Eriol- me acompaña caballero.

-será un placer.

Al sonar de la música "Cyrano"y sakura , no sabían de qué hablar, ambos estaban tan nerviosos, Shaoran sudaba mucho por lo mismo y claro por el inmenso disfraz también.

-Ok Eriol me dirás por fin quien es el famoso Cyrano?

-mmmm no se tendrás que convencerme para decírtelo...

-por Dios, le rogué a mis padres para que me dejaran hacer esta mega fiesta solo para este encuentro, me encargue expresamente del disfraz de mi amiga, y te he AGUANTADO por más de un mes con tus comentarios y solicitudes de tu famoso amigo poeta...y aun así no me lo dirás!

-Vaya, anoche no te veías **aguantando** mucho mi querida Tomoyo- dijo sonrojando a la morena-... eres realmente una mujer maravilla, y no lo digo solo por tu fabuloso disfraz sino también por el esfuerzo que haces por nuestros amigos, y si mañana te encuentras con migo te lo diré...- hablo con picardía el de lentes. Tomoyo lo miró con la cara seria y cruzando los brazos- ok te lo diré ...es Shaoran!

-QUE! pero si lo escuche hablar, y tu me acabas de decir que era mudo! cómo es posible?

-lo hace con un programa de su celular.

-que increíble...sabes esto está de fabula, ella liebre el tortuga, jajajaja ambos lentos en el sentido social, jajaja esta carrera saldrá empate, creo que mi amiga se llevará una grata sorpresa cuando se entere de quien es...

-así, por qué lo dices?

-pues porque como lo dije en un principio. mi amiga tiene un pésimo gusto para las cosas lindas, pero un corazón de oro que ve más allá de eso.- ambos jóvenes siguieron bailando comentando su mega hazaña.

Mientras la otra pareja, esa era otro cuento...Sakura ya llevaba un rato hablando con él, solo logrando que el asentaba con su cabeza, y no porque no quisiera hablar, si no porque no podía, por más que movía sus manos el famoso programa NO RESPONDÍA! Shaoran cada vez se ponía mas nervioso y no sabía que hacer. Ella le hablaba de trivialidades del colegio, de lo mucho que le gustaban sus poemas, y de la sexy voz que tenía...( recuerden que al principio el le hablo)

-Cyrano, porque no me hablas, acaso te aburro- Sakura mostró una cara preocupada " _lo estoy aburriendo seguro que sí"_ pensó la castaña

-" _que hago que hago, hay Kamisama ilumíname! como salgo de esto sin quedar en ridículo ni lastimarla!"_

**YOHHH Chicos dejemos las parejas para darle movimiento a esta fiesta y que la pista se ilumine con los mejores pasos de baile! y a quien ilumine la luz empezará el baile ...yeahhhhhh - **el dj salió al rescate de Shaoran quien con la euforia de los chicos Sakura dejó de preguntarle cosas pero...esto no sería una historia sin drama música y BAILE y justo la luz iluminó a tan grande tortuga.

Shaoran solo quería correr, hasta que recordó que nadie vería su cara, que solo sería la tortuga danzarina y eso cambió las cosas, dejo que la música de LMFAO que le encantaba lo dominara y sin más comenzó a bailar, demostrando un dominio único y gran ritmo, todos alrededor hicieron espacio para verle bailar.

-WOW, May, no tenía ni idea que Shaoran bailara tan bien.- mencionó Taichi asombrado

-Pues claro, estoy en ballet desde los 5 años, y Xaolang siempre fue mi pareja de práctica, y tomando en cuenta que a estudiado artes marciales toda su vida, pues hay tienes el resultado, increíble verdad, mi amigo es todo un paquete de monerías! - dijo divertida la china

Shaoran entre movimiento y movimiento vio su guante y se percató que un cable se soltó, por eso no funcionaba su voz, trato de soltar su celular de debajo del disfraz pero como la música terminó, un mar de gente lo tomó en brazos subiendo y bajando para celebrar su gran baile, y justo en ese momento su celular salió volando.

"_OHH no!"_- dijeron al mismo tiempo sus amigos que veían el espectáculo

-Eriol qué hacemos! no lo encontraremos entre tanta gente- hablo la china

-Pondré al personal a buscarlo inmediatamente- dijo Tomoyo.

-te lo agradecería mucho- contestó Eriol

por más que buscaron no dieron con él. Cuando bajaron a la tortuga, Sakura corrió a él tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo fuera de la pista.

-me vas a decir que pasa!, llevo toda la noche hablando y hablando y tu no dices nada, qué pasa, acaso, no soy lo que esperabas, y por qué no me dejas ver tu cara! es que no te gusto, llevas meses mandándome cartas, y haciéndome estar en las nubes, olvidándome de cualquier otro, y en el momento importante no dices ni haces nada.

Shaoran miraba para todas partes, buscando a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran, pero nada, vio sus opciones, y no sabía que hacer, quería gritarle, decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, contarle que todas las noches que soñaba con ella, en donde la besaba y le hacía el amor,...momento eso no podía decírselo, la asustaría si se lo decía.

En momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas, el castaño en un rápido movimiento levantó su máscara y la beso, callándola, fue un beso torpe al principio, donde la muchacha de ojos verdes quedó pasmada, pero a medida que pasaba fue más exigente, la joven permitió que la lengua de su poeta invadiera su boca, dejándola maravillada, Shaoran, se sentía en un sueño, ahí estaba con ella y besándola! pero qué pasaría cuando terminara qué le diría, él lo sabía...no diría nada porque no podía hablar. El muchacho se aferró a ella por la cintura y la besó con más intensidad aún, Sakura abrió los ojos por un momento y solo pudo ver sus ojos...eran de un color ámbar hermoso, que parecía que brillaban, pero no pudo ver su cara, porque apenas terminó el beso la inmensa tortuga se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, dejando a la joven inmóvil. Cuando dio un paso para seguirlo, su pie chocó con algo, era un celular.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

jadeos suaves, besos y caricias se escuchaban del cuarto, sonidos que ignoro totalmente la castaña cuando entró corriendo al cuarto de su amiga.

-TOMOYO!

-Sakura que haces aquí- dijo si amiga cerrándose su blusa que dejaba ver un delicado sujetador celeste.

-perdón, no quise interrumpirte, pero no vi a nadie en la entrada y necesita hablar contigo urgentemente para ubicar..- la despistada chica, recién se percató en el joven que la miraba con cara graciosa como si no importara que no tenía su camiseta puesta- ERIOL! así que él es tu novio?

-así es yo soy su novio, dijo abrazando a la chica por detrás.- poniendo a la pelinegra muy roja.

-Excelente, porque eres justo la persona que necesito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

en un amplio jardín, dos hombres practicaban con sus espadas, una complicada coreografía...

-Otra vez, hijo por favor concéntrate, llevas toda la mañana distraído, si sigues así, terminarás enterrando tu propia espada en tu pie.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento como basura- dijo Shaoran con señas

-ok hagamos unas katas, para que te centres y terminamos.- le dijo su padre con cariño, ya Shaoran le había contado de su gran función de halloween y lo mal que había salido.

-Mi amor traje unos jugos para que se refresquen, y Shaoran tienes visita, te esperan en la terraza junto a la piscina- una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja - por favor ponte una camiseta, no saldrás con el dorso desnudo a atender.

-para qué, seguro es Eriol- contesto desanimado.

-que sorpresa se va a llevar.

-por? acaso no es Eriol?- pregunto curioso su esposo.

-o si es Eriol, pero no viene solo.

-mmm, subiré al segundo piso entonces así podre tener una buena visión de esto.

-HIEN LI, como se te ocurre hacer eso - dijo la mujer con cara seria- en el comedor de la cocina se ve mejor y tenemos audio, así que corre.- ninguno de los dos quería perderse del importante suceso que creían que sucedería a su hijo.

Sakura estaba impaciente, no podía creer que nunca notó que su compañero era mudo, se sentía tan mal por no ser más observadora, aunque Shaoran nunca le fue indiferente, siempre le pareció una persona inteligente y misteriosa, a pesar de esos ridículos lentes, que usaba, y ahora resultaba que él era su Cyrano, aquel por quien suspiraba y soñaba de noche que entraba a su habitación, mientras ella dormía y la despertaba entre besos caricias y luego le hacía el amor en forma salvaje.

-Sakurita, estas toda roja, tienes fiebre.- le pregunto su amiga, y la castaña negó con la cabeza, totalmente azorada por el recuerdo

-hay viene Shaoran- ambas jóvenes se acercaron a mirar.

Shaoran venía solo con sus jeans gastados que se ajustaban perfecto a sus piernas y sin camiseta, mostrando todo su torso marcado por una vida de ejercicio y con una toalla en la cabeza secándose el sudor, por lo que no vio a las muchachas, asumiendo que Eriol estaba solo.

-ohh, si que se ve bien sin sus chalecos de abuelito- dijo impresionada la pelinegra- Sakurita, aquello que te dije de tu mal gusto en hombres, olvídalo, eso chico esta para comérselo, yo que tu no le quito ni un ojo de encima porque las pirañas del instituto se lo devoraran.- Sakura estaba sin palabras y sin aliento la imagen del sensual joven la dejó con la boca seca, y ya se lo imagina en el lugar de sus sueño nocturnos.- vamos Sakura, despabila y haz lo que tenias que hacer- le animó su amiga.

y decidida Sakura salió al encuentro del joven, quien al verla se congeló, y no pudo evitar la impresionante patada giratoria que esta le dio.

-y eso de donde salió!- dijo Eriol impresionado

-no te lo dije, Sakura practicaba karate, pero lo dejo al llegar a China.- dijo orgullosa Tomoyo

Luego la joven se sentó a horcajadas sobre el joven, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro

-eso fue por dejarme plantada anoche, después del mejor beso de mi vida, y esto- la joven le dio un apasionado beso en los labios- es por ser Cyrano todo este tiempo, y esto - le dio otro beso apasionado el cual Shaoran esta vez sí respondió- es parte de mi pago por adelantado para mis clases personalizadas de lenguaje a señas-

Shaoran quería hablarle pero no tenía ni su laptop ni su celular para hablarle.

-Buscas esto- Sakura le mostraba el flamante celular perdido, que tenía como fondo de pantalla una foto de el junto a sus amigos en donde posaban mostrando sus disfraces de halloween- fue así como te descubrí.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, y rieron rodando por el pasto y por primera vez Shaoran no se sintió un cero, al contrario se sintió único y perfecto.


End file.
